Excursion en duo
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Les élèves de Poudlard sont réunis dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs les informent qu'une sortie est organisée... une sortie en binôme...


**Excursion en duo**

* * *

Auteur : Zejabel-sama 

Base : Harry Potter (on ne s'en douterait pas après avoir cliqué sur « book » puis « Harry Potter » lol)

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling... Je ne suis pas JK Rowling... Donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Spoiler : aucun spoil.

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte de la grande salle, perdu dans ses pensées. La veille, le directeur de Poudlard leur avait annoncé que ce jour serait particulier... mais il n'avait pas dit en quoi. Ce vieux gâteux aimait entretenir le mystère sur ses intentions... Harry craignait le pire. Il rejoignit ses amis à la table des Griffondors et les interrogea du regard. Non... Personne ne savait rien. 

- Bien, chers élèves, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux vous annoncer la grande nouvelle. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé hier, aujourd'hui sera un jour spécial. Nous allons faire des groupes de deux élèves pour une excursion...

Des cris fusèrent dans toute la salle. On entendait des « On va à Pré-au-lard ! » des « Mettons nous ensemble » au travers de la pièce.

- Silence ! cria le professeur Rogue exaspéré par les piaillements des élèves.

- Nous allons tenter une nouvelle expérience aujourd'hui...

Harry craignait le pire.

- A l'appel de votre nom, veuillez vous avancer sur l'estrade et regarder dans la coupe. Un nom apparaîtra, ce sera celui de votre partenaire pour la journée.

Un silence de mort régna.

- Abbot Hannah ! appela le professeur.

La jeune fille se leva et avança vers la grande coupe._ « Pourvu que je ne sois pas avec un Serpentard ». _Elle répétait cette phrase avec conviction, comme si cela allait influencer le choix de la coupe.

- Parkinson Pansy, lut la jeune fille en regardant dans le nom qui apparaissait.

Elle blêmit. _« C'est un cauchemar... ». _Et elle retourna s'asseoir à sa table.

- Hannah, demanda Susan...

- Bones Susan ! appela le professeur

- Ne pense pas à la personne avec qui tu ne veux pas être ! souffla Hannah à son amie.

La jeune fille à la natte se retrouva avec Goyle.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Patil Padma ! appela le directeur (qui commençait à en avoir marre)

- Patil Parvati... Je suis avec ma sœur !

- Perks Sally-Anne ! appela le directeur alors que Padma retournait s'asseoir.

- Thomas Dean ! répondit la jeune fille

- Potter Harry.

La voix du directeur était de plus en plus enrouée.

- M... _Oh non, je rêve, je cauchemarde... Mal_... Malefoy Drago, soupira le Survivant.

Tous les groupes furent formés. Hermione se retrouva avec Blaise Zabini, Ron avec Crabbe. Le directeur retourna à son siège et laissa le professeur Mac Gonnagal continuer à sa place.

* * *

_NdA : ... l'introduction est terminée... je pensais arrêter là et mettre le reste en un ou deux mini-chapitres, mais je vous mets la suite en même temps. Je suis zentille hein _

* * *

- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, comme l'a annoncé le professeur Dumbledore. L'excursion ne se fera pas à Pré-au-lard, mais... 

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par des cris de mécontentement. Le professeur Rogue sourit. Qu'elle se débrouille ! Après tout, ils étaient chacun directeur d'une maison, ils étaient "rivaux" !

- Silence ! demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves obéirent.

- Aujourd'hui, nous irons, reprit la professeur de métamorphose... nous irons dans le monde des Moldus.

- QUOIIII !

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la table des Serpentards.

- Calmez-vous, demanda le directeur. Vous passerez par le chemin de Traverse afin de gagner la rue commerçante de Londres.

Harry soupira. Aller faire des courses avec Malefoy... chez les Moldus... avec Malefoy... chez les Moldus... avec Malefoy. Il répétait ces deux idées comme une litanie, afin de bien assimiler cette chose impossible.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Harry explosa de rire. Ron et Hermione l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Imaginez, Malefoy chez les Moldus ! Malefoy... chez... Malefoy...

- Au lieu de rire, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer ! le sermonna Hermione.

Harry soupira et s'exécuta. Il enfila prestement un jean et un tee-shirt, des vêtements bien Moldus, et redescendit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient.

¨¨¨¨

Dans la grande salle, l'agitation régnait, bien évidemment autour des Serpentards. Malefoy était toujours en robe de sorcier, comme plusieurs de ses camarades... Bien sur, ils ne se seraient pas abaissés à avoir des vêtements Moldus... Les autres Serpentards retournèrent vers la tour, accompagnés de leurs amis qui leur prêteraient des habits. Seul Drago était resté, campé sur ses positions. Lui s'habiller comme un Moldu...

- Harry, appela le directeur. Va chercher des vêtements pour ton partenaire.

- Quoi ?!

Les deux garçons hurlèrent en même temps... Mais Harry s'exécuta. Il retourna dans son dortoir. Il avait enfin la possibilité d'humilier Drago. Il attrapa dans sa malle le tee-shirt et le pantalon les moins assortis ensemble et redescendit dans la grande salle. Drago l'attendait devant la porte. Harry lui tendit les habits. Un tee-shirt qui avait du être jaune fluo et moulant dans une autre vie et qui tirait à présent sur le grisâtre, ainsi qu'un large pantacourt bleu. Le Serpentard les regarda avec mépris.

- Tu veux que je ressemble à un Serdaigle c'est ça ?!

Harry se retint de rire.

- Mais non, voyons, c'est très à la mode. J'ai pris ce qui...

- J'espère bien que c'est à la mode. Je vais me changer, toi tu vas écouter le blabla du vieux.

¨¨¨¨

Harry retourna dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Les directeurs de maison appelèrent chaque élève pour leur demander combien d'argent ils désiraient que l'on retire de leur compte et qu'on convertisse en livres sterling. Harry demanda 150 livres. Ron, lui, n'avait pas les moyens de faire de telles folies.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tant d'argent ? demanda le rouquin.

Harry sourit.

- Tu verras quand on l'aura.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentards, personne de demanda d'argent. Les Sang Pur n'allaient pas s'abaisser à acheter des articles moldus tout de même !

Les élèves qui avaient demandé de l'argent devaient attendre (avec leur partenaire) que le directeur ressorte de chez Gringotts. Tous les élèves étaient enveloppés dans leur cape. Ils devraient l'enlever au moment de passer de l'autre côté. Drago redoutait ce moment. Il attendait, discutant avec Pansy, que Harry prenne son argent... parce que le Griffondor avait l'intention de faire des courses !

Dumbledore revint. Il donna leur argent aux élèves qui le fourrèrent dans les poches de leurs habits moldus. Harry donna la moitié de ces 150 livres à Ron, qui refusa au début... mais se laissa finalement tenter à condition qu'Harry baisse la somme. Le Survivant soupira et donna finalement que 50 livres à son ami.

- Les enfants, rappela le professeur. A partir de maintenant, vous allez vous retrouver chez les Moldus. Pas question donc d'utiliser la magie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vos baguettes sont restées à Poudlard. Vous devrez passer l'après-midi avec votre camarade, en vivant comme un Moldu. Cela sera une très bonne expérience pour certains d'entre vous...

Il voulait bien sur parler, entre autres, des Serpentards.

- Nous nous retrouverons ici même dans quatre heures.

Le directeur repartit, laissant les élèves seuls avec les directeurs des différentes maisons. Chaque élève donna sa cape à son directeur et partit de l'autre côté... sauf Drago, qui attendait que tout le monde soit parti, et Harry qui devait l'attendre. Une fois les élèves éloignés et les directeurs de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor repartis, Drago se vit forcé d'enlever la cape qui cachait sa tenue. Rogue retint un cri d'horreur, Harry un éclat de rire. Le Griffondor entraîna son « camarade » et le Serpentard le suivit, à contrecœur.

Drago sentait les regards se poser sur lui. Il savait que toutes ces larves de Moldus le regardaient.

« Ils sont jaloux de ta classe », lui avait dit son « camarade ». Drago avait tout de même du mal à le croire. Il avait beau ne pas connaître la mode moldue, il voyait bien que personne ne s'habillait comme lui.

- Maman t'as vu le monsieur comment il est habillé ! s'était exclamé un gamin (qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans) en voyant Drago passer.

Harry se retint de rire. C'est vrai que le blond ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa tenue. C'était vraiment, comment dire... étrange... de mauvais goût... horrible. Le Serpentard comprit alors que le Griffondor s'était joué de lui depuis le début. Il attrapa Harry et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Hey, du calme ! s'exclama le brun

¨¨¨¨

Cinq jeunes filles d'environ 16 ans passaient à ce moment là.

- Hey bin, y'en a qui font ça n'importe où ! s'exclama l'une d'elles, riant.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire et leur groupe poursuivit sa route.

¨¨¨¨

Les deux garçons comprirent l'allusion, et s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre.

_« Potter et moi ?! Nan mais et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi pas Pansy avec Weasmoche ! »_ pensait Drago

_« Malefoy et moi _?! » se répétait Harry.

- Potter ! appela le blond

- Quoi ?

- Trouve-moi des vêtements dignes de ce nom !

Harry déglutit. Le Serpentard lui demandait d'aller faire les boutiques avec lui !

- J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Potter, si je passe pour un idiot comme ça, toi aussi ! Je te rappelle qu'on est censé être ensemble !

_« Malefoy et moi _?! » se répétait Harry.

Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Pas ensemble dans le sens où tu l'entends ! Ensemble... euh, ensemble, quoi...

Harry commença à rire, voyant la gêne de son ennemi.

¨¨¨¨

Harry attendait devant la cabine d'essayage. Il avait finalement cédé au Serpentard. Cela faisait 10 minutes que le blond essayait des tee-shirts et des chemises pour trouver ce qui lui allait le mieux.

- Alors, c'est bon ?

Drago sortit de la cabine. Il avait sélectionné une chemise verte à large col. Harry se retint de rire une nouvelle fois. C'était encore pire que le tee-shirt précédent.

- Bon, laisse moi faire ! s'exaspéra le brun.

Il n'avait pas envie de passer toute l'après-midi à regarder le Serpentard faire des essayages ! Il s'éloigna quelques minutes et revint avec un tee-shirt noir, uni, basique, banal, pas cher. Le blond l'essaya. C'était la bonne taille. Ce n'était pas trop moche.

- Le pantalon maintenant. Laisse moi faire, cette fois encore !

Harry courut vers l'entrée du magasin, laissant son « camarade » dans la cabine d'essayage. Il revint avec un jean à 25 livres. Un jean banal, assez clair, mais qui se mariait bien avec le tee-shirt. Drago l'essaya, et, faute de mieux, adopta cette tenue. Il allait se diriger vers les caisses, quand Harry l'en empêcha.

- N'y va pas avec ça ! Remet l'autre tenue, tu te changeras tout à l'heure.

- Mais...

Harry poussa Drago dans la cabine et attendit que le Serpentard ressorte. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers les caisses.

- Cela fera 35 livres, jeune homme, dit l'employé au blond.

Drago regarda Harry et la caissière avec stupeur.

- 35... livres ?

- C'est moi qui paye, intervient le brun, sentant les regards se poser sur eux (plus que d'habitude).

Une fois sortis de la boutique, Harry expliqua à Drago.

- C'est la monnaie d'ici. Tu me rembourseras une fois à Poudlard !

- C'est de ta faute si on a du aller acheter ces trucs ! C'est toi qui payes !

- Oh, c'est vrai, l'héritier Malefoy n'a pas de quoi se payer des vêtements et doit demander aux Griffondors !

Les deux adolescents allaient se battre, quand ils se rendirent compte du ridicule de la situation. Drago le premier. Si jamais un élève le voyait habillé comme ça...

- D'accord, je te rembourse, mais dis moi où je peux me changer !

Harry regarda autour de lui. _« Ouais, ça fera l'affaire... » _Il entraîna le blond vers un fast-food.

- Je commande un truc, toi tu vas te changer aux toilettes et tu me rejoins dans la salle

Drago hocha de la tête. Ils entrèrent, et Drago se précipita dans le local du fond pendant qu'Harry allait se commander une glace à la vanille avec des morceaux de cacahouètes dedans.

Harry mangeait sa glace quand Drago revint, changé. _« Pal mal ! »_ se surprit à penser Harry, voyant l'autre revenir. Le Serpentard s'assit en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Ta glace est en train de fondre !

- Oh euh... tu en veux une ? demanda le brun, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Non. Je vais goûter la tienne.

Harry s'arrêta net, les yeux dans le vague. _« Hein ?! C'était des avances ça ?! »_ Le blond éclata de rire.

- On est quittes. ajouta-t-il. Chacun a gêné l'autre.

- Hein, euh... IDIOT !

La fin d'après-midi se passa sans évènement marquant. Les deux adolescents flânèrent dans les rues, sans rien dire. L'heure du rendez-vous avec les autres élèves arriva et ils se dirigèrent vers le point de ralliement.

- Pas un mot de ce qui c'est passé ! ordonna le Serpentard

¨¨¨

De retour à Poudlard, une fois dans leur salle commune, les Griffondors discutèrent de leur journée.

- C'était horrible ! On a passé l'après-midi dans les boutiques de nourriture ! se plaignit Ron

- Tout le monde croyait que j'étais la petite amie de Zabini !

Harry ne dit rien, repensant à la scène du fast-food.

- Et toi, Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Ca a pas été trop dur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'inquiéta Hermione

- Il m'a fait des avances, répondit Harry, la tête dans les nuages.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par les cris de ses deux amis.

- Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous me voyez, moi, avec lui ?

_« Pourquoi pas... »_ répondit sa petite voix intérieure.

* * *

Voila ! Cette Fanfiction est née d'un manque d'inspiration. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais écrire, mais j'avais promis à une amie que je lui écrirai une fic sur Harry Potter, et j'ai commencé ça... et l'ai terminé le soir même en à peu près 2h30. Voila ce que donne mon esprit tordu à 1 heure du matin. (PS : Laurène, j'espère que tu as apprécié)

Review SVP...

Zejabel-sama... qui traîne toujours parmi les fanfictions... jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde l'heure et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle devrait déjà dormir car elle a cours 6 heures plus tard !


End file.
